elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanguine
Sanguine is the Daedric Prince of Depravity. He also has domain over the darker natures of man, such as lust, sin, sloth, and gluttony. He is the patron deity of sinners and is often seen with a bottle of wine or beer in his hand. Sanguine enjoys playing pranks on others, with one such example of this being a spell given to the player that removes the clothes of everyone within the radius. Although a jokester, Sanguine prefers to drag mortals down to sinful lifestyles by means of temptation and humiliation. He can be called upon at the Shrine of Sanguine, yet it is odd that his shrine is the only one that is labeled "Shrine of Sanguine", while the others are labeled as "(Daedra Prince)'s Shrine". The summoning date of Sanguine is 16th of Sun's Dawn. Sanguine can also be summoned in his shrine, if the summoner offered Cyrodilic Brandy. Sanguine does not show himself to others in Tamriel in any other form than a short, fat man with demonic horns. He enjoys acting with more stealth than force, unlike Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric Prince of Destruction. While Mehrunes Dagon destroys and murders with little regret, Sanguine prefers to offer mortals indulgence of their whims. These whims might be murder, drunkeness, gluttony, promiscuity and other actions that distance them from mainstream society. Consequently, Sanguine is well-known as a tempter of mankind and the Daedric Prince who has the power over the inner, dark secrets of mortals. There is a shrine in Cyrodiil which bears the appearance of Sanguine, upon completing the related quest. Sanguine will grant you the Sanguine Rose, a strange staff shaped like a twisted and thorny black rose. When the energy within the Sanguine Rose is cast at a target, one random Daedric servant of Sanguine is summoned to do battle, yet the creature is also hostile towards the player, not merely the enemies present. This staff has very little charge(approximately 10 uses) and must be recharged often. When the Champion of Cyrodiil visited the Shrine of Sanguine and summoned him, sometime during the Oblivion Crisis, Sanguine tasked the Champion of Cyrodiil to join the royal dinner party of the Countess of Leyawiin,Alessia Caro. Sanguine believed that the Countess of Leyawiin was too stuffy, and wanted the champion to do something about it. The champion should sneak into the castle undetected and cast the spell of Stark Reality on her and her guests. When the champion cast the spell all the guests and the Countess herself were stripped, it brought chaos to the party, but Sanguine was pleased. When the champion returned to the shrine, Sanguine rewarded his Sanguine's Rose to the Champion of Cyrodiil. A staff that has capability to summon a lesser Daedra to "supposedly" fights for the wielder of the staff. Detail conversation of the event can be read here. The same artifact was also rewarded some decades before to the Hero of Daggerfall, and also to Martin, the last of the Septim. Martin in his youth was one of the followers of a Daedric Cult, and he somehow retrieved Sanguine's Rose - probably after some odd task. Sanguine once was asked by Mephala for twenty-seven tokens she could give to her devoted followers. The Dark Brotherhood stole these tokens from the Morag Tong. According to Morag Tong member, Mephala eventually arranged for them to return to the guild. The Nerevarine systematically killed the members of the Dark Brotherhood one-by-one and retrieved the tokens from them. :Copied from http://www.imperial-library.info/book_daedra/index1.shtml Category:Daedric Princes Category:Daedra